Gorillaz: Stained Glass
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: 2D soon becomes lost in his own mind...and in song. Just a short oneshot. Please R


'_tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic'_

The clock on the wall kept a steady rhythm. It went on forever in its perfect beat. It you listened to it for too long it just might drive you insane. The tortured British soul hugged his knees and sat on his bed. It was so silent down in his little dungeon. There was nothing to do either. Curse that bassist that trapped him here. Now he was sure he would die of boredom if he didn't find something to do.

'_tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic' _

That clock was beginning to sound like a tempo. 2D found himself humming a tune. No tune in particular yet, just notes. Soon the notes aligned and became the chorus of a song. Demon Days to be exact. What a magnificent song. 2D remembered listening to it for the first time with Noodle. It was filled with greatness. Young Noodle had done a wonderful job composing the Album, he hoped she was still alive.

The humming transformed into soft singing.

"In Demon Days its cold inside. You don't get nobody, people sigh. It's so bad, lasting far, but love yourself. Hiding in a hole in there"

A small smile came across his face. How he missed those lyrics. Shutting his eyes he began to imagine he was back in 2006 at a live concert…

"All the glasses are too big.

Bring it back, go to hold it back."

He could hear the orchestra in the background. He was back at the Manchester Opera house. The clock kept him in tempo. A thousands screaming fans surrounded him. The place was beautiful. Everything shimmered with gold and red. The spotlight shined at his face. Suddenly the building was silent. A wide grin came across his face.

"To let you do that yet you don't want me back

Before it fall down, falling down, falling down

Falling out to go far from the sun…"

2D pulled the microphone a bit closer and sang the first chorus.

"In these Demon Days it's so cold inside

So hard for a good soul to survive

You can't even trust the air you breathe

'Cause mother earth wants us all to leave

When lies become reality you numb yourself with drugs and TV

Pick yourself up it's a brand new day so turn yourself round

Don't burn yourself

Turn yourself

Turn yourself around into the sun…"

He stopped singing. The clock's steady rhythm was all over the place now. For that second the world was filled with music. Nothing else mattered.

Suddenly three more spot lights came on. The vocalist turned around slowly to see Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle. Russel began on the drums, wearing his beloved fez hat. He seemed calm, at peace. A small smirk appeared on his face as he challenged himself to a difficult drum fill.

Murdoc played his bass which let out a mellow yet powerful melody. He was completely focused in the music, not in girls, not in money, not in beer. In music

Finally there was Noodle.

13 years old, she wore a cap with bear ears sticking out the top, cheerful as ever. She was alive. Noodle noticed 2D looking at her. She made a friendly smile like she would any other day.

The music got louder and colorful lights flashed over the stage. The chorus broke in.

"In these Demon Days it's so cold inside

So hard for a good soul to survive

You can't even trust the air you breathe

'Cause mother earth wants us all to leave"

It was all so perfect. All four Gorillaz were there, none of whom were robots. The music overpowered 2D, he almost cried a little. He looked at the audience again. They were just as ecstatic as he was. They sat in silence watching in amazement as the harmony went from simple notes to an omnipotent symphony.

"When lies become reality you numb yourself with drugs and TV

You pick yourself up it's a brand new day so turn yourself round

Don't burn yourself

Turn yourself

Turn yourself around into the sun

In Demon Days its so cold inside

So hard for a good soul to survive

You can't even trust the air you breathe

'Cause mother earth wants us all to leave

When lies become reality you numb yourself with drugs and TV

You pick yourself up it's a brand new day so turn yourself round

Don't burn yourself

Turn yourself

Turn yourself around into the sun

To the sun

To the sun

To the sun

To the sun

To the sun

To the sun

To the sun

To the su-"

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

2D opened his eyes to see Murdoc standing in front of him. Apparently he had been singing at the top of his lungs for the past 15 minutes. The blue hair Brit was on his knees with his arms up in the air. He got off the ground slowly.

"Uhhh."

"Listen, I would have never kidnapped you if I knew you were going to err…y'know break into song at 4 in the morning. This is not f*cking Annie. Go back to sleep dullard."

The door slammed shut in his face.

"…Maybe I should just read a book or sumfink."

_A/N: I thought this was a fun idea. Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
